Tres Palabras
by Onigiri.powa
Summary: Corre, intentando escapar en vano de aquel dolor que le atormenta, pero ese mercenario parece no querer dejarlo en paz, y con solo tres palabras es capaz de romper todas sus barreras y transportarlo a un lugar desconocido de sensaciones nuca imaginadas.


Dedicado para todas las chicas de la comunidad _The prince and the mercenary, _y a N-ZeLink que me instó a publicar éste, el primer fic que me digno a terminar.

Está de más decir que Fire emblem, Super Smash Brothers ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, son todos propiedad de Nintendo.

* * *

**Tres palabras**

Anochecía y los últimos rayos de luz se colaban por entre las hojas de los árboles dentro de ese enorme y denso bosque que parecía no tener fin. Él seguía corriendo, sin rumbo fijo ni un destino en concreto. Corría desesperadamente en un afán de escapar de una vez por todas de ese terrible dolor que llevaba en su interior y seguía atormentándolo. Solía mostrar a los que lo rodeaban una faceta de imperturbable, sereno, grácil y elegante, que nunca perdía el control, sea cual fuese la situación en que se encontrara. Así es como suponía debía comportarse un príncipe, sin embargo, ya no podía seguir fingiendo. Huía de la verdad, de su propia verdad, aunque tenía muy claro que por más que corriera o por más que intentara liberarse, esa angustia nunca lo abandonaría. Pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con brotar de sus orbes azules, pero cubrió su rostro con el dorso de su brazo derecho. No se permitiría esa muestra de debilidad incluso aunque solo fuese él quien la presenciara. Continuó con su carrera, ahora a ciegas, ya sin importarle a donde lo dirigían sus pies.

-¿A dónde vas corriendo como nenaza? ¿Acaso te persigue un pervertido?- Aquella voz burlona y divertida le hizo frenar en seco, quitar el brazo de su rostro y observar temeroso e inseguro a su alrededor, rogándole a todos los Dioses que no se tratase de quien él creía.

"No puede ser… ¿Por qué ahora?" Frente a él se encontraba ese chico, Ike. Desde que llegó a ese extraño lugar por razones que todavía desconocía, tuvo que lidiar con situaciones que no comprendía y encontrarse con criaturas que jamás pensó que existiesen, y entre todos ellos se podría decir que el mercenario era con quien más compartía. Sin embargo, el príncipe seguía prefiriendo, por sobre todo, la soledad.

Que fuese con quien más se relacionaba no necesariamente quería decir que fuesen los mejores amigos. Llevaban una sana rivalidad y tenían la mala costumbre de molestarse mutuamente, hasta a veces incluso rayar en lo ofensivo, pero siempre existiendo un insulto peor con que continuar esta batalla verbal. Cosas como "princesita" o "gorila" ya eran prácticamente el pan de cada día. Normalmente finalizaba cuando a alguno de los dos se le acababan las ideas o acordaban una pequeña tregua, la mayoría de las veces cuando había carne para la cena.

El problema era que Marth en esos momentos no se encontraba en condiciones de participar en una pelea de insultos. Ya bastante esfuerzo le costaba el no dejar escapar las lágrimas que aún insistían en salir, y mantenerse sereno en esa situación tan complicada.

-¿Que acaso no me va a saludar, su majestad? Pero qué mal educada-

Cómo le hubiese gustado desfigurarle la cara en ese momento para que no pudiese mirarlo con esa sonrisa burlona pintada en su rostro. No sabía por qué el mercenario tenía esa manía de tratarlo como chica. Un día de estos realmente perdería la paciencia.

-No me jodas Ike, no estoy de humor.- Dijo como respuesta al comentario del otro, dando media vuelta y quedando de cara al tronco de un enorme árbol. Agachó la cabeza y cerró firmemente sus ojos. Tenía que aguantar, sólo un poco más… Aún sentía esa terrible opresión en el pecho, y haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol intentaba no quedar humillado frente a su compañero. No podría soportarlo por mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¡Ah! ¡No me digas! ¿Andas en esos días?-

Detuvo su entrenamiento y con Ragnell apoyada sobre su hombro se dirigió hacia el príncipe. Hacer una pausa para pasar un rato agradable con Lowell nunca estaría mal. Aún no sabía con exactitud el por qué ni tenía muy clara la razón, pero molestar al príncipe era prácticamente el centro de su vida, casi su razón de existir. Era algo que disfrutaba de sobremanera. Verlo enfadarse y participar de sus discusiones sin sentido lo hacía inmensamente feliz, y lograba distraerle de las inquietudes que se habían instalado en su mente y corazón tras llegar a ese extraño mundo en el que se encontraba inmerso. Marth siempre estaba como ausente, cuando no había nadie a quien mostrarle la fachada de quien tiene todo bajo control y de príncipe perfecto, notaba la melancolía, el desconsuelo de sus ojos, y creía que discutir por banalidades era algo que lo distraía de su pesar, cualquiera que fuese. Incluso agradecía el hecho de haber parado ahí, ya que gracias a ello pudo conocer a la fuente de tantos divertidos y gratos momentos. Nadie más de con quienes compartía allí lo hacía sentir tan a gusto. Tan cerca de casa. El sólo hecho de que Lowell se volteara a mirarle, de que le devolviese sus insultos, de que notara que estaba ahí… sólo eso bastaba para que el mercenario tuviese una extraña y cálida sonrisa pegada en el rostro por el resto de la semana, además de una reconfortante sensación en el pecho. Realmente no lo entendía. Era extraño, y nunca le había ocurrido nada parecido. Sin embargo tenía solo una cosa clara: habría deseado permanecer así por el resto de sus días.

Pero aquél día algo andaba mal. No había recibido respuesta alguna a sus, para él, divertidos comentarios, ni siquiera luego de haberlo tratado como chica, cosa que molestaba de sobremanera al príncipe. Ike notó que algo extraño le ocurría y aunque le costase aceptarlo, estaba comenzando a preocuparse.

-Oe, Marth… ¿Estás bie…?- ¡Incluso lo había llamado por su nombre luego de… ya no recordaba cuanto! Pero de todos modos no pudo terminar la frase. Luego de pronunciar la primera sílaba, el príncipe se dio media vuelta, encarándolo y mirándolo con sus ojos, esos hermosos pozos azules, a punto de rebalsarse de cristalinas lágrimas, y una expresión en su rostro que reflejaba tanto dolor que ni siquiera lograba imaginarlo.

-¡Cállate de una vez! Tu... no entiendes nada…- Logró pronunciar entre pequeños sollozos que intentaba reprimir, y las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse sin control por su fino y bello rostro. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y volvió a darle la espalda a su compañero. Ya tenía claro que su orgullo había quedado por el suelo al demostrar tal debilidad, pero… ¿Qué importaba si Ike veía su rostro demacrado y bañado de lágrimas? A esas alturas le daba exactamente igual. Lo único que quería era quitar esa angustia de su corazón, quitar ese dolor de su alma. Llevó sus manos hacia su rostro y bajó la cabeza, cubriendo sus ojos con el flequillo de su cabello, pero tan sólo un instante después, sintió como una fuerte mano le tomaba del brazo y le obligaba a darse la vuelta, al tiempo en que lo atraía con velocidad hacia el cuerpo del mercenario y lo apoyaba en su pecho, para luego estrecharlo en un suave y cálido abrazo. La sorpresa le invadió por completo y se vio reflejada en su rostro, pero se quedó inmóvil, sintiendo la calidez y lentamente cerró sus ojos, comenzando a disfrutar de aquel dulce y reconfortante contacto.

-Lo siento. De verdad… lo siento mucho- Pronunció en casi apenas un susurro. En el instante en el que vio ese rostro demacrado y de infinita tristeza, un inmenso sentimiento de culpabilidad se apoderó de su corazón. Se sentía tan responsable del sufrimiento de Marth como creía era la causa original que en ese momento desconocía. Realmente comenzaba a odiarse a si mismo. Al darse cuenta de lo poco que conocía del príncipe, y de la poca ayuda que podía ofrecerle se sentía inútil, impotente, además de haberse alojado en su pecho una terrible opresión que le dificultaba la respiración y le provocaba un angustioso nudo en la garganta. La frustración que sentía se manifestaba en sus ojos, fuertemente cerrados, y en su ceño fruncido, terminando en una mueca de incontenible desesperación.

-Yo… no soy bueno con las palabras… mucho menos para consolar a alguien, pero yo…- No sabía cómo decirlo, cómo expresar todos los sentimientos que le inundaban en ese momento. Nunca imaginó cuánto odiaría ver a Marth sufrir, y solo seguía aferrándolo contra si, queriendo protegerlo de toda amenaza, de todo mal. Deseando poder comprenderlo, poder ayudarlo, y permanecer así, a su lado por siempre.

-Marth…- tomó delicadamente la barbilla del príncipe con una de sus manos, obligándole a mirarlo, y luego con la misma acarició lentamente su mejilla, limpiando todo resto de las lágrimas que hace un rato ya habían dejado de brotar, mientras miraba fijamente esos hermosos orbes que se la devolvían con una mezcla entre tristeza y sopor. Quería borrar el dolor de su corazón. Aunque no sabía cómo, era lo que más había deseado en toda su vida.

-Siempre estaré contigo… -

Tres palabras. Esas tres palabras nublaron completamente su razón, y detuvieron todo pensamiento. Apenas fue consciente de la cálida mano enredándose entre las hebras tras su nuca y de los tibios labios que se posaban suavemente sobre los suyos, en apenas un roce, casi imperceptible. No se movían. Solo reposaban ahí, sobre los suyos, firmes y a la vez inseguros, sin saber si cruzar la barrera de lo permitido y avanzar un poco más allá.

Estaba en una disyuntiva. Invadir el espacio personal de otro individuo nunca era correcto, sin embargo, los labios de Lowell se sentían tan bien contra los suyos, tan suaves y cálidos, que la idea de liberarlos fue rápidamente descartada. Además, en la guerra y el amor todo está permitido, porque así era. Se había dado cuenta de lo que el príncipe significaba para él, y los brazos que ahora rodeaban su cuello y profundizaban el contacto le hacían suponer que el sentimiento venía de ambos bandos.

Ese beso cada vez más ansioso, más desesperado, se convierte pronto en una batalla por el control. La necesidad inminente de aumentar el contacto da lugar a las caricias incesantes y desenfrenadas, que no se detienen tras ninguna barrera e invaden cada rincón, hasta los más inexplorados.

El frío de la noche no era percibido ya por aquellos cuerpos acalorados moviéndose en perfecta armonía, bajo ese enorme árbol e iluminados levemente por la plateada luz de la luna, única testigo de aquel encuentro prohibido, aquella pasión desenfrenada, aquella entrega total.

Uno, dos tres cuatro… respiraciones agitadas, corazones frenéticos, cuerpos perlados de sudor. Caricias violentas mezcladas con besos apasionados, músculos tensándose y expresiones de infinito éxtasis, todo reducido tras el último vaivén a un blanco total que cubre toda base de pensamiento, y los transporta a un lugar más allá de la conciencia, para finalmente quedar tendidos sobre el suelo, exhaustos.

¿Por qué todo llegó a terminar así, con Lowell apoyado contra su pecho, adormilado, y él envolviéndolo en sus brazos con suavidad?

¿Por qué esa obsesión extraña por el príncipe, y esa preocupación repentina luego de ver un par de lágrimas rodar por su rostro?

¿Por qué esa sensación de regocijo, de extraña felicidad que invadía su pecho al sentir la calidez de ese cuerpo contra el propio?

El Destino. La única respuesta capaz de articular en su mente aletargada, y la única a la que le encuentra sentido. El haber sido llevados ahí, ambos, y haberse encontrado en esas circunstancias no podía ser simple casualidad, ni tampoco la atracción innegable que surgió luego, hasta terminar en el encuentro que acababan de vivir. Ya no quiso pensar más, y se limitó a ceñir con más fuerza al príncipe contra su cuerpo. Quería permanecer así, un poco más.

-Siempre estaré contigo…-

Con esos fuertes brazos estrechando su cuerpo, esos dedos jugueteando despreocupados con su cabello, y nuevamente esas tres palabras que lo desarmaban por completo, susurradas suavemente cerca de su oído.

-Ike, eres un entrometido-. Levantando su rostro y dirigiendo una mirada fría, para luego dejar escapar una leve sonrisa y esconderse nuevamente en su pecho.

Estaba decidido. Si el destino los quería juntos, permanecería así, a su lado, hasta el día en que el mismo destino se encargue de separarlos.


End file.
